Fencing Meets Drama
by RoseKurama 4ever
Summary: Stella Mikami just transferred to the Tulsa House of Night from the one in Tokyo. Erik Night is a gorgeous young man who is a very talented poet and actor. Erik has a girlfriend. Stella was engaged to be married when her fiancee met a tragic end. What happens when this talented fencer meets the gorgeous actor?


_**Stella Mikami was a just a normal 16 year old girl...until she was Marked by the Goddess of Night, Nyx. Her Mark means that she is now a fledgling vampyre with special gifts. She has been transferred to the Tulsa House of Night from her home of Tokyo. She approached a nice group of kids in the cafeteria.**_

_**Stella: Excuse me.**_

_**They looked at her.**_

_**Stella: May I sit here?**_

_**One of the girls, Stevie Rae, spoke up.**_

_**Stevie Rae: Sure.**_

_**Stella sat next to her. **_

_**Stevie Rae: I'm Stevie Rae. This is Zoey, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Jack.**_

_**Stella: Konnichiwa. I'm Stella. Nice to meet you.**_

_**Erin: "Konnichiwa?" **_

_**Damien: It's Japanese for "Hello." I take it you're from Japan, Stella?**_

_**Stella: I am. Straight from the big city itself, Tokyo.**_

_**Jack: Cool! Also, your hair is really pretty. Black is a good color for you. It brings out your red eyes.**_

_**Stella: ^^ Thanks.**_

_**Erin: Just to let you know, Damien and Jack are totally gay and they're together, so you don't have to worry about them hitting on you.**_

_**Stella: Aw, really? You two look so cute together.**_

_**Damien and Jack blushed but smiled.**_

_**Boy: *walks up* Hey, guys.**_

_**When Stella looked at the boy, her breath caught in her lungs. He was absolutely gorgeous. **_

_**Shaunee: *whispers to Stella* That's Erik Night. He's amazingly good at poetry and drama and totally hot.**_

_**Zoey: Hey, Erik. This is Stella. She's new here.**_

_**Erik: Cool. *sits next to Zoey* Did you sleep well last night, Z? *kisses her cheek***_

_**Stella's eyes widened.**_

_**Zoey: Yeah. **_

_**Stevie Rae: *whispers to Stella* He's also Z's boyfriend.**_

_**Stella: *whispers* O-oh. **_

_**Erik: So, where are you from, Stella?**_

_**Stella: Japan. I transferred from the Tokyo House of Night.**_

_**A blonde girl walked up with her friends. **_

_**Girl: Look, girls. A Japanese chick. Ohio.**_

_**They all laughed.**_

_**Stella: Good morning to you too. I'm Stella.**_

_**Erin: Go away, Aphrodite.**_

_**Aphrodite: Oh, shut up! *to Stella* Don't think you're all hot shit, got it? Konnichiwa. *starts walking away***_

_**Stella: It's "Sayonara." *takes a bite of Cookie Crisp cereal***_

_**Aphrodite: *turns to her* Excuse me?**_

_**Stella: The word you're looking for in order to make fun of my heritage is "Sayonara." Konnichiwa means hello and sayonara means goodbye. Maybe you should learn to speak Japanese.**_

_**Aphrodite: *pissed* Well, Domo Arigato!**_

_**Stella: Don't know why you're thanking me, idiot.**_

_**With that, Aphrodite and her friends left.**_

_**Shaunee: OH MY GODDESS! THAT WAS AWESOME!**_

_**Erin: Ditto, Twin. **_

_**Stella: I take it she's the school bitch?**_

_**Damien: Exactly. **_

_**Stella: I know all about girls like her. We had one in Tokyo. She didn't like me much either.**_

_**Zoey: You speak English pretty well.**_

_**Stella: *smiles* We had a teacher who taught us English in case we got transferred to the states. **_

_**Erik: Cool. So, who's going to be your mentor? **_

_**Stella: I don't know. **_

_**A man wearing fencing gear came up. **_

_**Man: Stella Mikami?**_

_**Stella: Yes?**_

_**Dragon: My name is Dragon Lankford. I'm to be your mentor during your time in the Tulsa House of Night as a fledgling. Tell me, are you good at fencing?**_

_**Stella: I'll wait until I have your class to answer that.**_

_**Dragon: When?**_

_**Erik: She has the same schedule as me. I'm going to be her tour guide.**_

_**Dragon: Then, I'll see you two soon.**_

_**Stella: So, we have all the same classes, Erik?**_

_**Erik: Yep.**_

_**Stella: *in head* Perfect. Why do I have to be crushing on a guy who already has a girlfriend?**_

_***LATER ON THE WAY TO FENCING***_

_**Stella: So, Zoey has an Imprint with a human?**_

_**Erik: Not just any human. He was her boyfriend before she came here. **_

_**Stella: That must hurt.**_

_**Erik: It does, but I'm trying really hard to deal with it. What about you? Any guy in Tokyo waiting for you to return?**_

_**Stella: None that matter. I used to have a boyfriend, but I haven't seen him in a long time.**_

_**Erik: What happened?**_

_**Stella: He died during the Change.**_

_**Erik: I'm sorry.**_

_**Stella: *eyes water* It was really scary for me. All that blood and just knowing that he was leaving me behind scared me. I wouldn't come out of my room for days. Luckily, my roommate snuck blood and food to our room for me. **_

_**Erik: *hands her a tissue***_

_**She took it and wiped her eyes then blew her nose.**_

_**Stella: *sniffs* Thanks.**_

_**Erik: No prob. Listen, I believe that when you go somewhere new, you should leave your past behind. It's a chance to start a new life. **_

_**Stella: That's insightful. You could be a prophet.**_

_**Erik: *chuckle* I think I'll stick to acting and poetry. **_

_**Stella: I hope I can find something to do in Drama. The best I can do is sing.**_

_**Erik: Really? I'd like to hear you sometime.**_

_**Stella: *blush* You're a lot like him.**_

_**Erik: Who?**_

_**Stella: My boyfriend. He always loved to listen to me sing and he would play his guitar to accompany me. I really miss him. **_

_**Erik: What was his name, if you don't mind me asking?**_

_**Stella: Koji. He taught me how to fence when we were kids. We've known each other since we were babies. We were raised together.**_

_**Erik: I see. What's the ring around your neck?**_

_**Stella: The symbol of the last promise Koji made me.**_

_**Erik: What's that?**_

_**Stella: It was just before he died. We were on vacation and we had gone to a hot spring. After we had a romantic night, he asked me to marry him once we became adult vampyres. **_

_**Erik: He proposed?**_

_**Stella: *nods* Then, he started his Change in our Vamp Soc class and his body rejected the Change. I never stopped wearing this ring. His last words to me were: "Find new love, my dearest hime."**_

_**Erik: Doesn't that mean "princess?"**_

_**Stella: Yeah. He always called me that. We were so much in love, but sadly fate, tore us apart. **_

_**Erik: You'll find someone new. All you have to do is look.**_

_**Stella: *smiles* Thanks, Erik.**_

_**They walked into Dragon's class.**_

_**Dragon: There you two are. Stella, I'd like to see what you can do. Erik, spar with her?**_

_**Both: Got it.**_

_**They put on their gear and took their stances.**_

_**Dragon: Begin!**_

_**They started sparring. Stella had Erik backing up constantly. Poor Erik lost his footing and fell backward. Stella touched the tip of her foil to his heart and removed her helmet. **_

_**Stella: I believe it's my victory, Erik Night. ;) **_

_**The rest of the class stared in shock and awe, including Dragon. A black tabby cat walked up to Stella and rubbed up against her leg.**_

_**Stella: There you are, Shadow. Where have you been, you sneaky kitty?**_

_**Shadow: Meow. X3**_

_**Stella smiled and offered her hand to Erik. **_

_**Stella: Is willing to let me help him up after I just royally kicked his ass?**_

_**Erik took her hand and she helped him up. **_

_**Erik: ...**_

_**Stella: What?**_

_**Erik: ...Wow.**_

_**Stella: *blush* What?**_

_**Dragon: *claps* Well done! Well done, !**_

_**Erin: Way to go, Stel!**_

_**Stella: *blushes more* **_

_**Erik: No need to be embarrassed. You did great. **_

_**Shadow: *rubs against Erik's legs* *purring lightly***_

_**Erik: *chuckles***_

_**Stella: *giggles* She likes you. *picks Shadow up* **_

_**Erik: *pets Shadow's head* She's a nice cat.**_

_**Stella: She is. Do you have a cat? **_

_**Erik: I do, but he doesn't show up much.**_

_**An orange tabby rubbed up against Erik's leg.**_

_**Erik: Oh, there you are. Probably came running cause he wanted to meet Shadow. Stella, this is my cat, Simba. *picks him up***_

_**Stella: *pets Simba's head* Well, aren't you cute?**_

_**Simba: *purrs* **_

_**Erik: He's a bit of an attention hog. **_

_**Simba sneezed at Erik.**_

_**Stella: *giggles* **_

_**Shadow jumped out of Stella's arms and left and Simba followed her. **_

_**Stella: I think Simba likes Shadow.**_

_**Erik: I wouldn't be surprised if Shadow gives birth to a litter of kittens in about a month.**_

_**Stella: *giggles* We should get to Drama. **_

_**Erik: Yeah. **_

_***DRAMA CLASS***_

_**Nolan: So, Stella, you're new here, correct?**_

_**Stella: Yes, ma'am.**_

_**Nolan: I see. What were you working on before you transferred?**_

_**Stella: Well, I was preparing to recite the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet with a friend of mine.**_

_**Nolan: I see. Erik, would you help her out with that?**_

_**Stella: *in head* THE BALCONY SCENE INCLUDES A KISS! THE GUY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**Erik: Sure. **_

_**Stella knew the scene by heart. She practiced it with Koji all the time, but she wondered if Erik knew it.**_

_**Erik: Do you need a script? I know the scene by heart.**_

_**Stella: *in head* Okay, he's TOO perfect. *spoken* No, I know it by heart too.**_

_**They recited the scene.**_

_**Erik: *whispers* Time for the kiss.**_

_**Stella: *gulps***_

_**Erik lightly pressed his lips to her's and she automatically responded and kissed him back. The kiss was fueled by so much passion that Stella was reluctant to pull away, but Erik did and then the whole class applauded. **_

_**Nolan: Stella? Are you alright? You look pale.**_

_**Stella: Fine. Just a bit dizzy. I think I should go to my dorm room. **_

_**Stella jumped off stage and grabbed her stuff and ran to her room. She locked the door behind her and flooped face down on her bed. Shadow jumped up next to her and licked her cheek.**_

_**Stella: *scratches her ear* Hi, pretty kitty. Why did I have to fall for a guy who already has a girlfriend?**_

_**Shadow: Meow. *rubs her face against Stella's and purrs***_

_**Stella: That's my kitty. **_

_**Stella fell asleep, wondering what she was going to do about her Erik issue.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
